mortal_kombat_x_mobile_ios_androidfandomcom-20200214-history
Status effect
A Status effect is an effect applied to a character other than the direct damage of a basic attack, special attack and a X-Ray attack. It can also be part of a character's passive. Damage over time These effects (also called DoT, 'D'amage 'o'ver 'T'ime) deal damage against the opponent after the special to continuously inflict unblockable damage against the opponent. This cannot knock out characters, and will instead stop when they are brought to 1 health. It also cannot be rinsed even by tagging out. The damage over time effect can be applied by the last hit of a special and if that hit knocks out the current opponent, it will not be applied to the next. Bleeding * Bleeding characters take damage over time with no additional effects. * Characters that can cause bleed are Kano (except for Klassic and Commando), Jason Voorhees, Mileena, Kitana/Assasin, Poison * Poisoned characters takes damage over time and they can nullify healing or regeneration. * Characters who can poison are Reptile, D'vorah (except silver) Burn * A burning effect causes characters to take damage over time which also causes power loss over time. They cause fire to erupt from the opponent. * Characters who can causing burning are Kenshi/Possessed, Liu Kang, Kano/Klassic, Scorpion (except silver, Ninjutsu and Inferno) Slow * Slowed characters perform basic attacks at a greatly reduced speed, and are much easier to block and retaliate against. * Characters that can cause slow are D'vorah, Reptile/Kraken Cripple * Characters who are crippled cannot use specials or X-Ray attacks. * Characters who can cripple are D'vorah/Swarm Queen, Quan Chi/Warlock, Jax Briggs/Revenant Power Drain * Power drain removes power from the affected characters power bars, preventing use of specials. Unlike most effects, blocking only reduces its effectiveness. * Characters who can power drain are Johnny Cage, Kenshi (except Ronin), Oni (Only on KO) Stun * Stunned characters cannot take any action, including blocking and tagging out. Kano/Klassic has a 100% crit chance vs Stunned * Characters who can stun are Scorpion (except Klassic), Johnny Cage/Stunt Double Weaken * Characters who are weakened have reduced damage dealt on all attacks * Characters who can weaken are ??? Health Regeneration * Characters with that status effect regenerates health over time. This persist even when a character is tagged out. * Characters who can regenerate health are Jason Voorhees/Unstoppable Tagging effects Snare Character is unable to tag out and is trapped until snare wears out or character dies Fear When effect is active character instantly tags out Dispel * Dispel causes the user to lose all negative debuffs * Characters who can dispel are Shinnok/Bone Shaper Blind * Characters who are blinded may cause their attacks to miss, dealing very little damage. * Characters that can cause blind are ??? Curse * Characters who are cursed takes extra damage from critical hits * Characters that can curse are Scorpion Strengthen * Characters who are strengthened have increased damage on all attacks. * Characters who can strengthen are ??? Shield * Characters who are shielded reduces incoming damage from all attacks. * Characters who can shield are ??? Luck * Characters with luck have increased critical hit chance on all attacks. * Characters that can increase critical chance are Sergeant Power * Characters with this ability generate additional power.